plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2015
11:56 back 11:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOOPzXsuYIM 11:58 dang I need ideas 11:58 lolool 11:58 For wat 11:58 idk 11:59 User blog:Chillpeashooter/To do list I have all of this to do 07:31 (Inkling) : Several mutations in the Puff-shroom and Sun-shroom species usually include time deaths. 07:32 (carp) *taps on Tracey* 07:32 (Tracey) : What is it? And how are you on the ca? 07:32 (Ancient Horror): Exactly. But can one ever be killed if they can't be interacted with? 07:32 (carp) Not sure. *has a sack of money* 07:32 (Inkling) : I don't know. 07:33 (inkling) : Probably yes, determinant 07:33 Diamond: Time can interact with anyone he wishes. 07:34 (Ancient Horror): The only damage time can do is wearing things away. And that's negatable by those who regenerate. 07:35 SoU 07:36 (Tracey) : *Runs over carp* 07:36 ? 07:37 (carp) I'm in the car. 07:37 (Ancient Horror): Immortality is only really useful in the time sense unless you have regeneration. 07:39 .. 07:39 MADNESS DAY IS IN FOUR DAYS 07:39 WOOOHOO! 07:39 Thread:28007 07:39 The wiki shall be burning in flames 07:42 "Citron" could've been a decent plant. 07:42 But goddamn, why that face?! 07:42 (citron) 07:42 just testing 07:42 Oh yea 07:42 Looks like a reptile 07:42 The design generally looks animalistic. 07:42 And the firearm is only on 1 side... WHY?! 07:43 idk 07:44 I think that if they swapped out the face for maybe a single, large robotic eye it would work better. 07:44 The firearm is already technology enough, so why not? 07:44 Diamond: Madness day? I'll love that! 07:44 (carp) NOOO! 07:45 Madness Day last year was giving a real laugh 07:46 We even used characters that never existe 07:46 "Madness Day" doesn't seem much like my sorta thing. Each to their own I guess. 07:46 And no perverts were here. No Puffy or SCI 07:46 well 07:46 perverts will invade the town in that day I guess 07:46 unless that's not allowed 07:46 no 07:46 Nah, they're not allowed 07:46 WOOP 07:46 anti-perv for the win 07:46 ^ 07:46 Fun Fact: You need chathacks to log chat 07:47 what about being OP on madness day? 07:47 AHEM 07:47 AHEM 07:47 WC 07:47 07:47 not going to happen. 07:47 WHAT AN EXCELLENT POINT 07:47 Carp is OP anyway. So does it matter? 07:47 unless I'm always wrong 07:47 Everyone can be OP in Madness Day 07:47 We didn't have MLG, Puffy, SCI, or those kids 07:47 No MLG allowed. 07:48 Because potato said so. 07:48 Yes. 07:48 Because PLumptato. 07:48 NO 07:48 SWAG IS ALLOWED 07:48 you messed up the potato's name 07:48 it's POTATO 07:48 Plumptato! 07:48 ^DON'T MENTION THE DEVIL 07:48 jk 07:48 Plumper! 07:48 No. 07:49 I assume Adolf Hitler will be allowed that day? 07:49 yes 07:49 Well Hypno will roleplay as him. 07:49 MEANWHILE... 07:49 Maybe I should make a Nazi Zombie. 07:49 *cough* 07:49 yes you should 07:49 South Park: Stick of Truth @Hypno 07:49 Non-PvZ would be 50% off. And you can get one for free 07:49 So I can use WC 07:49 I'M SARREH 07:50 no 07:50 You can't use WMag 07:50 ill use wc c: 07:50 He will commit suicide 07:50 kj 07:50 :P 07:50 What about generally a Hitler Zombie for use outside of Madness Day? 07:50 I say that all of my characters are madness-immune 07:50 No[07:50 they remain normal 07:50 still happens 07:50 *evil laugh* 07:50 ;( 07:50 @Hypno today I was playing mastermind, I made the nazi flag 07:50 whyuvdfgbyu,j 07:50 (aka germany) 07:50 Noice. 07:50 GER MANY 07:50 GERM ANY 07:50 GERM ARMY 07:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV9kyocogKo 07:51 Carp! You miss your turn because you didn't wait for your turn! 07:51 * Carp The Fish somehow makes WC plump shaped 07:51 * I fail at this ONCE AGAIN, so that never happens. 07:51 * Did you know that I fail at this? 07:51 xD 07:52 rekt 07:52 BIB! I'm gonan take her out of the water right now. 07:52 WMAG 07:53 can you make it that people can't use my characters on madness day 07:53 i'm evil 07:53 no 07:53 you can use them 07:53 http://prntscr.com/7hqwia LOL 07:53 WE 07:53 GET 07:53 IT 07:54 uw0t m9 07:54 you know what 07:54 if someone uses my characters 07:54 i use their 07:54 *theirs 07:54 r u 9l2m9 07:54 kdene 07:54 WITH A EVIL GRIN 07:54 mkay' 07:54 that'll be totally legit 07:54 r u even pl8mp Wece 07:55 when a random fish made out of sun comes. 07:55 Made to bred 07:55 kidding 07:55 No. 07:55 Yes 07:56 If Carp decides to actually do that on Madness Day... 07:56 EVERYTHING HAPPENS IN MADNESS DAY 07:56 you know the deal - it's not allowed, etc. 07:56 SO I CAN STEAL WMAG ON THATDAY 07:56 w00p 07:56 yes 07:56 go ahea 07:56 hippocritic 07:56 no. 07:56 You can not deny the no. 07:56 Plumpest-Critic 07:56 Since I said so. 07:56 NO. 07:56 Yes. 07:56 Barb. 07:57 Carp the Shut-Up-I-Am-Getting-Annoyed 07:57 BiB! 07:57 n1ce one 07:57 Ice one 07:57 NO. 07:57 no puns 07:57 no pokayman 07:57 no fishing 07:57 like srly 07:57 Hmm 07:57 * Carp The Fish jumps on WC, and fishes his plump from his shirt 07:57 fishing as a plot? 07:57 ha 07:57 g- 07:57 fish 07:57 I am thinking of something.. 07:57 * The fail refuses to let you do that. 07:58 * Carp The Fish still grabs WC's plump 07:58 * Professor Oak says this is not the time to do that! 07:58 SSBE RP? 07:58 ... 07:58 can you give me some light? i'm in the dark here about SSBE 07:58 SSBE = Super Smash Bros. Extreme 07:58 Are you ready for the biggest plump (plot) twist of all time? 07:58 An epic game 07:59 It is not released yet 07:59 Carp is really planning to take over the world, but will horrible fail 07:59 Are you ready WC/ 07:59 THAT'S THE PLOT TWIST 07:59 ARE YOU ReADY FOR THE GAME?!?!?! 07:59 w:c:pxl:Super Smash Bros. Extreme PICK A CHARACTER! 07:59 I'm ready to make Carp punch his own face. 07:59 i love wc 07:59 (I'll pick a random one) 07:59 Squid Sisters 4 me 08:00 deal with it Puffy 08:00 you ain't sniping it from me 08:00 I LOVE WC 08:00 I can ad iamond 08:00 btw 08:00 just saying 08:00 Oh great, I just randomly ended up with Elsa. 08:00 LOL 08:00 3.. 08:00 2.. 08:00 1.. 08:00 ROLL 08:00 Let the laughter commence! 08:00 (carp) *spawns* 08:00 Elsa: Let it go! *Starting* 08:00 hbvvvnjk nbn vcvcccccccx 08:00 oops 08:01 screw it. 08:01 fropped beynoard 08:01 Agent1: This will be NO match for us! 08:01 Agent2: Y-yeah.- 08:01 I ended up with Z-Type 08:01 OMG 08:01 I DON'T WANT SQUID SISTERS 08:01 Lol it's Randomz' least favorite character 08:01 ? 08:01 w:c:gta:Z-Type 08:01 I WANT GOD DAMNFLUMPTY 08:01 Wait what? 08:01 NO MORE SQUID SISTERSFOR ME 08:01 I'M TAKING FLUMPTY 08:01 I get flumpty 08:01 oh nvm 08:02 Flumpty: I'm Flumpty! I am immune to the plot! 08:02 Flumpty: You can figure out the rest! 08:02 Flumpty: I'm a a plump egg! 08:02 I just put random and I got a Z-Type 08:02 ... 08:02 Carp 08:02 Randomz' least favorite chrcter. 08:02 I took it before you :3 08:02 you are officially rekt by first ask first take 08:02 get rekt 08:02 * Carp The Fish mounts WCso he can't play lil e plump fish 08:02 Lol 08:03 perv punishment 08:03 It was- 08:03 * The Fail will keel every sign of ELSA 08:03 Uhm 08:03 lert me explain in voice 08:03 At some point I'd like to make some of my characters as they're listed on the page, if that's ok. 08:03 LOL 08:03 let me guess 08:03 Carp is going to choose Flaming Pea 08:03 :l 08:03 HELLO KITTY XD 08:04 You can add Stanley from the Stanley Parable for all I care. 08:04 xD i put her for children 08:04 OOH STANLEY! 08:04 I love that game. 08:04 OOH, what about Isaac from Binding of Isaac? 08:04 I take all bibs 08:04 He;s there 08:04 I wear all bibs 08:05 There's wubzy 08:05 where? where? 08:05 And a CIA Agent 08:05 press CTRL+F 08:05 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0cMsjdMeQaK Here's my rant on WC 08:05 Azazel! 08:05 Diamond? W-C? 08:05 wth 08:06 There are even Inkling and Tracey 08:06 And Juan from goat simulator 08:06 because YOU added them 08:06 And a ranom thug 08:06 And elsa 08:06 And a rainbow 08:06 frog 08:06 And a dog from the savannas 08:06 And a horro movie 08:07 And (big butt imp) 08:07 big butt imp = Bug bot imp 08:07 AND THERE'S ABRAHAM LINCOLIN 08:07 Well not really. 08:09 Is it ok that Morph Shot, Carua and Aurua fly? 08:10 Yea 08:11 I usually eat sugar cane. 08:13 Btw, I added magmatic morph if you dont mind @Hypno 08:13 That's ok. 08:13 Ty. 08:14 lol 08:14 Is it ok if I relocate a couple of characters to the boss section? 08:14 Flumpty's UP special = Yolk Rocket 08:14 harrrrp 08:15 @Hypno sure. 08:15 No 08:15 Let me see 08:15 If they are playable, put an " after the name 08:16 Well that's weird. 08:16 I haven't seen a glimpse of Randomz today. 08:16 He usually comes before. 08:17 Meh, maybe he's occupied with something. 08:17 ._. 08:17 I'm having fun on the server that i'm on. 08:17 randomz is female 08:17 xD 08:18 oh come on 08:18 ? 08:19 Female! 08:19 I'm not that crazy addict to Wikia who knows everyone's gender. 08:19 Screw you Carp. 08:19 Wot?! 08:19 I never got a chance to know. 08:19 WOT?! 08:19 08:20 That's absurd. 08:20 Here's the characteristics of fishes = 08:21 Trying to talk English, but adding their own twist on it. 08:21 lol 08:21 wait 08:21 but that can't mean 08:21 Carp is actually a fish 08:21 we've been lied to all along :O 08:22 SAVE MEH AOSHIMA 08:22 but w8 08:22 that's not a word 08:22 not to me 08:22 does that make me one of them? 08:23 i know 08:23 you're so astonished you can't reply 08:23 Bab, 08:24 lol 08:28 POKED 08:28 in your soul @Carp 08:29 nobody is active right now :l 08:29 Can you translate 08:29 I can... 08:29 in another dimension 08:30 brb 08:31 .. 08:31 bk 08:32 " "C Marks a playable boss however an option must be enabled in the game." 08:34 ? 08:38 damn 08:38 a 08:38 Wikia-Critic Carp The Fish Hypno1337 ping 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 Hypno1337 08:38 Away 08:38 08:38 Wikia-Critic 08:38 Away 08:38 Private Messages 08:38 spam 08:38 Stop doing that, WM. 08:40 No 08:40 It's a ping bomb 08:40 Allowed 08:40 I meow myself to sleep. 08:41 One of the most hardest yet more supplying levels in gaming history: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi7sroMkVFk 08:51 Hi 08:52 @WC What?! 08:52 Bib 08:55 .. 08:55 RP? 08:55 Yes 09:00 Wmag 09:02 "Character Transfer" 09:02 ... 09:02 ... 09:02 ... 09:02 ._. 09:03 Hey DZ 09:27 / 09:35 Splatoon 09:35 bib 2015 06 16